1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, in a computer body capable of moving a cursor or scrolling an image on screen, for moving the cursor or scrolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through the use of an input device to be used for inputting data into a computer body, an image may be moved or an object displayed may be selected on a computer screen. For example, when an icon, which is a pattern for representing a function, which the computer has, as a symbol so as to make it easier to understand, is selected, an operator uses a mouse, which is one of input devices, to move a pointer onto an object icon for clicking or the like, whereby the operator can instruct various processing to the computer. When the pointer moves to a place which coincides with the indicated position of the object icon, the icon changes its display form in order to indicate that it has been selected. This allows the operator to confirm that the icon has been correctly selected.
When scrolling the screen, an input device having rotational input means is used in many instances. In the above-described input device, rotation of the rotational input means synchronizes with movement of the slider portion of a scroll bar, and rotating the rotational input means enables the screen to be scrolled. The operator can visually judge, on the basis of the position of the slider portion in the scroll bar, whether or not the screen, which scrolls, has reached the end.
When an object is selected by the conventional input device, there is only a visual criterion as to whether or not the object has been correctly selected, and it is difficult for the visually handicapped and beginners to operate a computer.
When scrolling the screen, an amount of images to be displayed on screen can be judged from a movement distance (movement velocity) of the slider portion on the scroll bar. Since, however, any difference in the movement distance (movement velocity) of the slider portion is also only judged visually, it is difficult to judge the amount of images, which can be displayed on screen.